Billy's First Date
by Lady Pyra1
Summary: Promptblog's prompt: Billy Batson asks the girl he's been crushing on since the beginning of Sophmore Year out for the first time. She accepts but on the day of their date night several of Captain Marvel's villains attack.


**Haven't written in a while m'sorry ;(**

* * *

I waited impatiently at the entrance of the fair grounds looking for her. I originally asked if I could pick her up but she said that I would only be waiting for hours so that she could get dressed.

Which reminded me of why Wally said about Artemis. He said that even though she was more of a tomboy, she still took a long time to get dressed. I guess that's just all girls.

But she wasn't like all girls. She was Savannah. Her dark skin and her big smile are the first things you notice. Her ebony colored hair flowed to her shoulders and her chocolate irises caught my attention when I first saw her.

She didn't totally ignore me but we were close friends either. She would start random conversations with me and that's how she would brighten up my day. With her jokes and silly questions.

When I finally asked her out and she said yes I think she saw the complete and utter shock etched on my face. Then she said, "If you wouldn't have done it, then I would have."

A tap on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts an when I twirled around I was face to face with Savannah. She was wearing navy blue waist high shorts with a plain white sleeveless shirt. Her shoes were normal flats and her hair was up in a bun with a bang covering her left eye.

"Sorry it took so long for such a simple look." She said apologetically.  
"As long as your here." I answered. We walked towards the ticket booth. After they handed us our wristbands and tickets we entered and wondered around for a while. I starred at high rides and the incandescent light bulbs that flickered to grab people's attention.

The smell of fried dough and pastries filled the air and once every so often a shrill or a high pitched plea to stop the ride interrupted the blaring music. "So," she started to say as we slowly but surely came to a complete halt. "Where should we go first?" I looked at the rides and the long lines that followed them.

"Uh, that one." I pointed at the ride furthest to the left that lifted swings off the ground and spun them in a circle.

When I didn't hear her response I turned my head to the right. She starred at it for a while and said ok. The line was pretty short since it could fit a lot of people. But that didn't mean we didn't have to wait.

The awkward silence was like a barrier between us. So I reached out and grabbed her hand. It was a gesture that wasn't really like me usually, I'd ask. I didn't feel her reaction to the act of romance so I began to pull away.

"No!" She blurted a little to loudly. " I mean…no." She said in a calmer voice. "I - I like holding hands with you." She gave me a warm smile and I felt a little bit of heat rising in my cheeks.

After a few seconds of holding hands I've realized the grave mistake that I've just made. When I'm nervous my hands start to sweat and I feel the space between the palm of my hands getting warmer and moisture building near my fingers.

As if she read my mind she let go of my hand and lock her arm with mine. The she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You know what would make this night even better?" She asked. "What?" " A kiss." She mumbled. At the same time, we looked at each other wide-eyed. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "I didn't mean to move things to quickly, I just…I-" "It's okay. I think a kiss would be nice right now." I answered. Savannah breathed a relived breath and fully turned towards me.

She closed her eyes an leaned in and I mimicked her actions. After a while it finally hit me that our lips haven't meet yet. "Wait am I suppose to kiss you or you kiss me?"

"I don't know." I respond while standing upright. "Maybe we can practice kissing behind those bushes over there." I said seductively.

"Billy!" She yelled playfully slapping my shoulder. Savannah and I started to laugh when we heard a scream. A really loud, anguished scream. We turned around only to see Clayface and Poison Ivy creating havoc and scarring helpless citizens.

Before Savannah turned around to tell me to run I took the opportunity to run behind the bushes and yell out "Shazam."

To be continued….. (It's only 2 parts)


End file.
